Military
This is a list of characters, battles, locations and ranks in the military from Happy Tree Friends, Ka-Pow!, and special episodes. It includes the military's members, their commanders, their strongholds, their enemies, and battles that they fight. =Armies= Armies are used as a means for a country to attack or defend themselves from another country, and usually consists of land, air, and sea-based units. Armies in HTF are used mostly for land warfare. American Army The American army is the army which fights for America, much like in real life. In Ka-Pow! (and several of Flippy's flashbacks during the Happy Tree Friends Internet and TV series) the American army fights in what is assumed to be Vietnam. Known soldiers in the American army are Flippy and Sneaky. They are allies with France. Soldiers Flippy Flippy is a green bear. He is ranked private in Operation: Tiger Bomb, but episodes of Happy Tree Friends show him with a sergeant insignia, suggesting that he was promoted at some point of time between these two. In Operation: Tiger Bomb he is shown to be a bit clumsy in his early days, as he threw a pizza at the Tiger General instead of a dagger in an attempt to assassinate him. He also accidentally killed both of his allies (Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom) during a battle. Eventually he "flipped out" and killed the Tiger General. He lost both his hands while fighting the Tiger General, but it is currently unknown whether or not they will return by the next episode. In Ka-Pow! he wears pants and a backpack. He also led the good Flippys to battle against the Fliqpys in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). In In Over Your Hedge, Flippy has a flashback to a time during war on the battlefield where he witnesses the death of one of his fellow allies. Weapons *Knife *Grenades *Anything he can get a hold of (eg. an umbrella, Sneaky's rib cage, Flaky, a stapler) Sneaky Sneaky is a green chameleon soldier who allied with Flippy and Mouse Ka-Boom during the assumed Vietnam war. He can camouflage his body to blend in with his surroundings and walk up walls. He also has a long tongue, which he can grab enemies and objects with. He was killed when Flippy threw a knife, intending to kill several tiger soldiers, and hit him while he was invisible, pinning him to a wall. His body was further damaged in an explosion. It has been confirmed that his death is not permanent. Weapons *His tongue Kill Count #Tiger Soldier Mouse Ka-Boom Mouse Ka-Boom is an orange mouse who is seen in Operation: Tiger Bomb. He is French, as he usually says "le" before a sentence. He has bandages on his ears and a backpack full of bombs, some of which look like fruit to act as decoys for enemy soldiers. He fought alongside Flippy in the assumed Vietnam war. He died when he was cut in half and exploded. It has been confirmed that his death is not permanent. Weapons *Explosives Other Allies Silhouetted Ally The silhouetted ally is one of Flippy's allies who died in the assumed Vietnam war. The soldier appeared in Double Whammy Part I in one of Flippys flashbacks. He (or she) is seen running away from a silhouetted enemy with a flamethrower. The ally is killed when the enemy soldier burns him (or her) with the flamethrower. The ally soldier wears a berret like Flippy and does not have a tail. There is a chance that the soldier was Flippy himself and that he was wounded instead of killed, although the present-day Flippy lacks burn marks. Generic Army Soldier He was one of Flippy's allies as seen in In Over Your Hedge. In Flippy's flashback he sees the soldier raise his hand before going limb and witnesses the death of this soldier when he removes his gas mask, revealing that his face has been melted by toxic war chemicals. The soldier wears a camo hat and brownish green coat and pants. He also wears dog tags, similar to Flippy. Enemy Army The enemy army is the army of, presumably, Vietnam. It was the opposing army of the American and French army. Flippy and his friends fought against them in his Ka-Pow! action series W.A.R. Journal. Operation: Tiger Bomb shows the Tiger General to be their leader, but, as he was killed in the same episode, it is unknown if he will return or if there will be a new general. Commanders The Tiger General The Tiger General is a blue tiger and Flippy's enemy in Operation: Tiger Bomb. He has a monocle and a metallic clamp that can cut through flesh and bone in one slice in place of one of his hands. He dies when he and Fliqpy fall down a chasm onto a log, which he is later crushed by. Flippy then turns his face into a pizza. It is unknown if his death is permanent or not. Soldiers Tiger Soldiers The Tiger Soldiers are blue tigers. They first appeared in Operation: Tiger Bomb. Their commander is the Tiger General, who they loyally serve. They fought against Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom in the assumed Vietnam war. The Tiger Soldiers' base is the Tiger Base. Many of them were killed by Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom. It is unknown if they will return or not. Weapons *Small submachine guns(which they never use) Silhouetted Soldier The silhouetted soldier was an enemy of Flippy. It is unknown if the soldier is a male or a female or what animal he or she is, though it does not seem to have a tail. The soldier wore an army helmet and had a backpack which was most likely filled with fuel for his or her flamethrower. The soldier was seen killing one of Flippy's allies with a flamethrower in Flippy's flashback in Double Whammy Part I. The silhouetted soldier, or a similar character, may appear in future W.A.R. Journal episodes. The soldier is also the only enemy to date to appear in one of Flippy's flashbacks. Weapons *Flamethrower Kill Count #One of Flippys allies. Trivia The soldier is the only enemy to appear in one of Flippy's flashbacks. Bases Tiger Base The Tiger Base is the Tiger General and his soldiers' base of operations. It is seen in Operation: Tiger Bomb. It has a planning room with a table that the Tiger Soldiers sit around while the Tiger General tells them his plan. It is located in the middle of a jungle, while a second base is seen in the middle of a lake. The first was infiltrated by Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom. After Flippy kills The Tiger General, he goes to the second base with The Tiger General's face in a pizza box. Air Force The Air force is used for air fighting. So far, the air force only appears in Flippy's flashbacks. Enemy Air Force The enemy Air Force is only seen in a flashback in Double Whammy Part I. It shows them to cause a bomb raid, which Flippy got caught in the middle of. It might return in future W.A.R. Journal episodes. Secret Agents Spies are people who spy on others and investigate things. In the special episode Mole in the City, The Mole is a spy who fights his enemy The Rat in the City. Spies The Mole In most of the episodes that he is in, The Mole is not a spy, but an ordinary civilian. However, in the commentary for Pitchin' Impossible, it is said that he was originally supposed to be a James Bond-like character with all sorts of spy gadgets. The idea was removed when the series was created, though Pitchin' Impossible is coincidentally named after the TV series and movie Mission Impossible, which are about spies. In the special episode Mole in the City, The Mole's secret identity is revealed. He even has an arch nemises, The Rat. In the episode, The Mole's cane can fire a grappling hook. A "Mole" is also the name of an undercover agent. Gadgets *Grappling Hook *Exploding Moles The Rat The Rat only appears in the special episode Mole in the City. A "Rat", like a mole, is another name for an undercover agent. He wears a fedora and a trenchcoat. He was The Mole's archenemy, trying to steal his suitcase. He dies when he is blown up. His death may be pernament. Police Police are people whose job is to keep order in their designated region; among their means of doing so is to arrest criminals and prevent criminal activity. Criminals are put in prison. In Don't Yank My Chain and A Bit of a Pickle, Lumpy was a sheriff. Lumpy was also a sheriff in A Vicious Cycle but he worked with Disco Bear in that episode. Sheriff Lumpy Lumpy was a sheriff in Don't Yank My Chain, A Bit of a Pickle, and A Vicious Cycle. He wrongly arrested Handy and The Mole after they were framed by Lifty and Shifty. He got hit by a chain ball and died in the same episode. He does a better job in A Bit of a Pickle and A Vicious Cycle as he rightfully goes after characters who were right for arrest. Though in the former he litters and kills another character but actually manages to capture Lammy. In the latter, he does nothing wrong in his pursuit to capture his next criminal, but Fliqpy dies before he can be arrested. Sheriff Disco Bear Disco Bear was a sheriff in A Vicious Cycle, he and Lumpy both worked together to capture Fliqpy, but he ends up getting struck by lightning before he can be arrested. Prison Prison is were criminals go after they have been arrested. Handy and The Mole were wrongly imprisoned in Don't Yank My Chain, though they managed to escape. In A Sucker for Love Part 2, Nutty is thrown into jail for killing Lumpy and/or beating his wife (however, this was all a part of his imagination, so he did not actually kill Lumpy, beat his wife, or go to jail). Lammy was sent to jail by Officer Lumpy, as she was speeding and killed Flaky. Battles and Wars The W.A.R Battle Info The W.A.R was a war that Flippy and his allies fought in during the Ka-Pow! series W.A.R. Journal. The experienced traumatized Flippy so much that Flippy developed post-traumatic stress disorder, causing him to flip out and kill everyone around him any time something reminds him of the war. The internet and TV series show some of the events Flippy endured during the war in flashbacks. It also inspires flipped-out Flippy to build Viet Cong-style traps. The enemy is never seen during the flashbacks, with the exception of a silhouetted figure killing one of Flippy's allies with a flamethrower in Double Whammy Part I. In his flashbacks, he remembers things like him being captured by the enemy and dead children. Casualties *''Ka-Pow!'' characters *Flippy's unknown ally (Seen in one of Flippy's flashbacks in Double Whammy Part I) *Thousands of soldiers and civilians Battles During the W.A.R Siege of the Tiger Base For more information see: Operation: Tiger Bomb Battle Info Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom try and stop the Tiger General's evil plan. During the battle, ten Tiger Soldiers are killed and Flippy accidently kills both his allies. Flippy then flips out and fights the Tiger General. After losing both hands he manages to kill the Tiger General. After the battle, Flippy goes to a second Tiger Base with the Tiger General's face in a pizza box and presumably kills everyone inside. Casualties *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom *The Tiger General *10 Tiger Soldiers (at least) *Everyone inside the second Tiger Base (debatable) Other Battles Battle Info Trench War This war can be seen briefly in the episode In Over Your Hedge. This war took place in trenches. It's unknown whether or not this war is connected to the war seen in Double Whammy Part I but the sound of explosions and bullets can be heard and gas masks were shown as well, implying that gas had been used too. Casualties *Flippy's unknown ally *Thousands of soldiers and civilians The Mole Vs. The Rat For more infomation, see Mole in the City The Mole and The Rat battled each other over The Mole's briefcase (though The Rat does not even know what is inside the case). In the end, a decoy briefcase blew up, destroying the factory and killing The Rat. It is also debatable that The Mole died, as he put a mole on his face and it started flashing. At least two innocent bystanders were killed. Casualties *The Elephant Balloon Vendor *The Pig Child *Anyone that was in the car that The Rat ran over (Debatable, as there may have been nobody in the car) *The Rat *The Mole Good Flippy Vs. Evil Flippy For more infomation see: Double Whammy Part I and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) This is when Flippy fought his evil side, both mentally and psychologically. He started going to Lumpy for mental help in Double Whammy Part I when he discovers he has been flipping out. Lumpy tells him to meditate and squeeze a stress toy when he gets the urge to flip out. When both those tactics fail, Lumpy hypnotizes Flippy. While hypnotized, Flippy thinks he is in a happy place having tea with three penguins (similar to those in "Alice In Wonderland") before Lumpy accidentally hypnotizes himself and breaks Flippy's spell. Later at home, when he is sleeping, he has a dream where one of the penguins is stabbed from behind and an arm just like Flippy's, holding a Bowie knife, sticks through the penguin. He wakes up and finds that he destroyed his room in his sleep. He goes to the bathroom to get some pills, when Fliqpy attacks him. In Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Good Flippy and Evil Flippy fight each other for most of the episode until Good Flippy is knocked unconscious and captured. When he wakes up, he is in a large warehouse strapped to a matress and Evil Flippy tortures him by electrocuting him. Good Flippy escapes and the fight continues, only for it it to be revealed that Evil Flippy is not really there and that Flippy has just been fighting himself all along. Nonetheless, Flippy still fights with Evil Flippy. Evil Flippy then opens a door with hundreds of Evil Flippys behind it and Good Flippy opens a door with hundreds of Good Flippys behind it. The two armies charge towards each other and rip each other to pieces. In the end, Good Flippy is the only Flippy left and then he realizes that he does not flip out any more. When he happily walks out of the warehouse, he is unfortunately hit and killed by a chicken truck. Casualties Most of the casualties are imaginary characters, but some bystanders got killed as well. Real Casulties *Cuddles *Toothy *Lifty & Shifty *Flippy (after the battle) Imaginary Casualties *A penguin *All of the Fliqpys *All of the Good Flippys, except the original Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Lists Category:Military